


A Matter of Morals

by Wildebunny_the_Eternal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: #Thanosdidnothingwrong, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildebunny_the_Eternal/pseuds/Wildebunny_the_Eternal
Summary: Nick is visibly disturbed when he learns that Judy joined an online cult. Not only was it popular, but many mammals believed the villain did nothing wrong! #Thanosdidnothingwrong





	A Matter of Morals

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble. 
> 
> Added Avengers as a fandom against my better judgment since it does require an understanding of it to somewhat make sense.

"Judy, we need to talk." He came into her apartment after deciding to confront her with what he saw.

"What's up?" she asked, cheerful as usual.

"How can you of all mammals believe that Thanos did nothing wrong?"

"His desires were utilitarian. He worked for the good of all even though no one understood."

"Utilitarian," Nick uttered the word with disdain. "Do you realize how horrible that word is?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"A world with ninety percent prey, ten percent predators." He hoped Judy would rationalize it on her own. "It was also a comment on bunnies and Bunnyburrow."


End file.
